escondiendose
by rikonigth
Summary: -eh pasado por muchas cosas como para temerle a algo… hasta he llegado a ponerme esto… –alego moviendo sus manos entorno a su figura – sasusaku xd


**second fic (aunque me falta terminar el otro n.n) se me ocurrio un dia que estaba leyendo un extraño doujin jeje bueno espero y les guste**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-corre mas rápido Sakura –decía un hombre mayor de cabellera rojiza y rasgos finos en el rostro sujetando la mano de una pelirosa adolescente –están cerca Sakura apresúrate

Casi podía sentir a esa multitud de hombres armados tras sus espaldas, de repente entraron en una habitación vacía de aquel gran edificio casi abandonado a excepción por el grupo de traficantes que estaban en búsqueda del traidor que quería dejar la organización, cosa que no lo iban a permitir nadie se liberaba de la mafia… nadie… excepto muerto y con ello agregaba también a su familia y en el caso de Raito Haruno a su adorada hija de 16 años… Sakura.

-¿donde vamos otosan?... -preguntó nerviosa aun podía oír los disparos fuera de esa estrecha habitación

-tienes que marcharte Sakura…-susurro abriendo una puerta escondida que se encontraba en el suelo

La pelirosa se asusto tanto que no podía ni moverse acaso él pensaba quedarse?

-no…-comenzó a decir temblando del pánico

-Sakura tienes que irte, si te quedas morirás

-no me iré sin ti! –dijo decidida y con los ojos rojos por la presión que estaba sintiendo

-Sakura escúchame –sujetándola de los hombros –este camino te guiará a la salida pero tienes que ir sola yo aun tengo que terminar con algo –dijo mirando hacia la puerta –y si tu escapas me será mas fácil que después yo lo pueda hacer, te prometo que pronto ire por ti y todo esto acabaró –le indico que bajase –anda Sakura cuando te encuentres fuera aléjate y ve con tu madre toma –llenándole los bolsillos de unos forros de billetes verdes

-pero… -con los ojos hinchados por las lagrimas que salían con mas ganas

-búscala y por favor mantente a salvo… yo lo estaré… –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y mostrar la oscuridad expandirse

--------------------------0000000000000--------------------------

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se despertó ocasionando un grito que se escucho por todo el instituto a la vez que sus compañeros volteaban para ver lo que le ocurría a la persona que estaba jadeante en medio de los asientos

-Haruko!!!!!!!!!

-ah… yo… gomen gomen –dijo sobando los oscuros cabellos de la nuca y deteniéndose en el acto pues talvez lo estaba haciendo con demasiada fuerza

-no puede ser que siendo nuevo seas tan escandaloso!!!!

Una risa se escucho a lado proveniente de un ruidoso rubio hiperactivo

-cada vez te pareces mas a Naruto por dios!!!! Si se nota que son familia ya veo la similitud!!!!!

El rubio dejo de reírse para hacer puchero y mirar de mala gana al profesor

-lo siento no volverá a pasar…-dijo sonriendo y moviendo la mano nerviosamente

Alrededor se podían escuchar los murmullos de los estudiantes y sus suspiros de las estudiantes porque claro era ahora el centro de atención de todos

-claro que no!!! Estas castigado

-nani? Demo…

-nada!!! He dicho!!!

-tks –arrugo el gesto y se sentó de mala gana –dobe por que no me despertaste –susurró al rubio de su lado

-y quien dijo que te sientes!!!

Y al instante irguió su figura con mucho fastidio ese profesor si que era molesto y por que rayos los idiotas de sus mejores amigos no le habían pasado la vos para evitar tal problema, ya podía imaginarse el castigo… cumplir con los ensayos de todo el mes su cara se torno mareada ¿como había llegado a parar ahí? así!, miro al rubio otra vez él era el culpable por obligarle a vestirse de esta manera y arrastrarle a ese condenado instituto.

_Wow casi ni te reconozco dattebayo _

Aun podía recordar sus palabras cuando le puso ese estúpido disfraz encima pero que para nada le agradaba aunque con esto quizá se alejaría del encierro en el que se estaba sometiendo para tratar de salvar su pellejo y talvez así vivir como cualquier persona normal bueno normal no se le podía llamar a la vida que estaba llevando

Sus ojos se desviaron al otro lado de su asiento para fijarse en unos fruncidos ojos negros que se dirigían directo a los suyos lo cual le hizo enarcar una ceja ¿acaso aun seguía molesto por esa tontería? En verdad que este hombre era un hígado además no había sido para tanto, tan solo había sido una ayuda comunitaria que había hecho en casa de su pelinegro amigo.

La campana que marcaba la hora tomo presencia para aliviar el ambiente tenso que se había formado en el salón.

-así que ya sabes Haruko –dijo el profesor tomado sus pertenencias para marcharse –los ensayos del mes los quiero el lunes! –concluyó ante de salir

Miro la silueta del profesor que desaparecía por la puerta y a los alumnos que salían contiguamente y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el asiento, respiro profundamente esas tareas dependían de la ayuda que le brindara su amiguito súper inteligente pero antes tenía que arreglar las cosas con él.

-vamos Sasuke no fue para tanto… -pero cuando ya se había dado cuenta el pelinegro ya había tomado rumbo fuera del aula –hey…

-ya se fue…-dijo el ojiazul comenzando a meter los libros dentro de la mochila

-ese idiota…-y antes de que el rubio se diese cuenta ya estaba corriendo

-oy!!!!!!... esperame!!!! Dattebayo!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------ooooooooooooooooo---------------------------------

-mierda… -susurro escondiéndose tras de un árbol pero de repente vislumbro el objeto de su salvación –Sasuke…

Quien en ese preciso instante estaba caminando tranquilamente en la acera después de salir apresuradamente de aquel asfixiante aula donde una persona escandalosa _más_ se había integrado apenas hacia una semana pero que sin duda se había convertido en su dolor de cabeza y después de lo que hizo ayer si volvía a verle le iba a…

-teme…-dijo situándose a lado suyo –tienes que ayudarme –alego mirando a todos lados

Oh! allí estaba y era tan fácil quebrar su delgado y blanquecino cuello y lo mejor era que sufriría lenta y dolorosamente

-Sasuke onegai…

Estaba suplicando era raro en esa pequeña y molesta persona

-esta bien te comprare un kilo de tomates… -dijo sacando una pequeña billetera

Se detuvo en seco y le miró arrugando el gesto ¿Qué había dicho?

-esta bien! dos kilos

Oh ya era suficiente! Le sacaría los ojos!

-vamos Sasuke sigues molesto?… perdón juro que no volveré a llenar tu casa con esas niñas –alego levantando la mano en símbolo de juramento y mirándole con sus expresivos orbes jade

Un gran tic se le formó en la cien

-pero ellas estaban muy tristes y solo querían hablar contigo… sabes que siempre tienes que escuchar a una mujer porque puede ser muy importante lo que tenga que decir –dijo rápidamente sin pestañar

Le miro seriamente por instantes para después volver a fruncir el ceño no todas las mujeres tenían cosas _importantes_ que decirle precisamente a él

-además como si no lo hubieses disfrutado… -atribuyó cruzándose de brazos –vamos Sasuke solo te hice un favor! –alego repentinamente de mal humor –con lo mujeriego que eres tu…

-basta!!

Se sentía encolerizado todavía recordaba lo difícil que había sido después deshacerse de esas fans enamoradas y todo por…

-esta bien!!! si no aceptas mis disculpas no necesito tu ayuda!!! –levanto la voz y arrugó la frente –no te necesito… –y estaba por marcharse cuando sintió el fuerte agarre en la muñeca

-que necesitas…-alego sin mirarle y recriminándose mentalmente por tener siempre que ceder a sus caprichos

Sonrió ampliamente mostrando una cara angelical

-me están siguiendo Sasuke… -dijo con la voz baja

Le miro con terror y le atrajo mas cerca, acaso le habían encontrado? No, eso no podía ser habían hecho lo imposible para que nadie le descubriese

-Sasuke suéltame creerán que eres raro…-susurro con las mejillas rojas al tenerse muy cerca de él y al ver a unos ancianos no despegaban la vista de ellos

-nos iremos de aquí…-susurro comenzando a caminar rápidamente y sujetándole de los hombros sin importarle su comentario

-si, si, así Mica y Misa no me seguirán mas…-susurro suavemente pero que fue l suficientemente audible para el pelinegro

Que? Se detuvo, desquitó el agarre y cerro los ojos para sentirse relajado cosa que era imposible

-misa y mica… –repitió mirándole con los ojos entornados

-jeje si! –dijo riendo nerviosamente había visto la expresión del pelinegro y tenia claro que él creía que le habían encontrado

Él pelinegro se sentó en un banquillo libre que había en ese gran parque

-Sasuke que haces! Tenemos que irnos –dijo moviendo las manos de un lado para otro al ver que no le hacia caso

Le miro de arriba para abajo, el uniforme del instituto le sentaba muy holgado por lo pequeño de su cuerpo y esa corta cabellera negra dejaba ver la argolla que usaba al lado derecho de la oreja era sin duda un estudiante de preparatoria común que pasaba desapercibido por lo que no podía haber peligro alguno

-a que le temes –dijo repentinamente Sasuke y fijo su vista en un par de chicas muy parecidas que se iban acercando

-eh pasado por muchas cosas como para temerle a algo… hasta he llegado a ponerme esto… –alego moviendo sus manos entorno a su figura –así que… ah!!! –poniendo la mano en la boca –ahí vienen!! O no! Ya fui! Se me van a pegar como garrapatas!!! Y yo te voy a odiar por esto!

Sonrió de medio lado enserio que era impredecible las reacciones que presentaba su acompañante

-Haruko kun!!!! –cantaban situándose a cada brazo del susodicho dos castañas de su misma clase

-oh jeje hola…Mica chan Misa chan…-trago en seco –que hay?

Las dos castañas le veían embelezadas sin percatarse de los nerviosos gestos que hacia la persona que estaba atrapada entre ellas

-Haruko kun nos llevas al cine???! –dijeron al unísono las gemelas

Sasuke veía divertida la escena y no quería interrumpir para nada ya era hora de que pagase sus pecados y que mejor manera que con ese par…

De repente se vio acercarse rápidamente una mata amarilla hacia ellos

-porque no esperaste sak… -pero antes de que pueda concluir un golpe muy fuerte le cayó en la cabeza –itai…itai…teme!! Porque haces eso! –y su mirada se fue dirigida hacia las gemelas que lo miraban con los ojos bien abiertos –ah! este… chicas hola…-dijo nerviosamente –oye sa… ejm Haruko tenemos que irnos –alego con voz fingidamente seria

-ah?!!!!! no!!! Haruko kun saldrá con nosotras –dijeron e hicieron el agarre mas fuerte

-pero…

Él rubio las veía raro de verdad ellas no querrían estar cerca se _Haruko_ si supiesen a quien realmente estaban aprisionando

-tenemos que hacer algunas cosas…-alego el rubio por lo que aparto a las chicas sin importarle que pataleasen

-NARUTO…

El fuego interno de las chicas se estaba encendiendo al ser apartadas de su querido compañero

-entiendan… -naruto trago en seco

Y ya con las manos libres retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, en sí esta faceta de _chico_ acosado por las nenas no le satisfacía ni le levantaba el autoestima ya hasta podría jurar que tenia igual de fans que el mismo Sasuke

-verdad que no! Ne Haruko kun? –alegaron sonrientes

_Haruko__… _quien rayos le había puesto ese estupido nombre gay escuchaba a niños con ese nombre tanto como a niñas por lo que no podía estar definido en un sexo específicamente, miró al culpable que le había chantado ese nombre sentado mirando sin importancia como las castañas acababan con él rubio a puros golpes.

-ejm ejm… de verdad lo lamento nosotros tenemos que hacer algunas cosas –dijo acudiendo en la ayuda del rubio con voz suave

-que cosas?! –interrogaron dispuestas a formar parte

-cosas que solo los hombres pueden hacer –dijo con una media sonrisa el pelinegro haciéndolas sonrojar

Naruto recupero la compostura y agrego situándose a lado de _Haruko_

-sí sí porque nosotros somos bien hombres entienden por eso haremos cosas de hombres entiendan dattebayo –con el brazo en el cuello del susodicho –verdad Haru chan que somos bien hombres… ne? –mirándole con su típica sonrisa zorruna

Y recibiendo seguidamente un fuerte golpe de su querido amigo _Haruko_ por lo idiota que había sido al decir eso pues cualquiera se podía dar cuenta con esa estupida pregunta que ellos ocultaban algo

El pelinegro puso la palma en su frente y movió negativamente la cabeza no podía existir alguien mas idiota que ese idiota pero para fortuna de los presentes las niñas ni cuenta se habían dado de lo dicho por rubio pues estaban mas concentradas mirando la fingida sonrisa (que no lo notaban) de su gran amor.

-bueno esta bien… -dijeron ya por fin resignadas -nos veremos el lunes Haruko kun…-empezando a alejarse lentamente como esperando que les detuviesen

-este…

-ni te atrevas –dijo él pelinegro pues sabia perfectamente que lo haría

-hay ya! oye dobe vamos rápido a casa que esto me esta picando la cabeza…

Lentamente se fue quitando la extraña peluca dejando caer la abundante cabellera de color peculiar cuando vio que la calle estaba completamente vacía

-Sakura chan no hagas eso… -alego mirando a todas las direcciones

-pero ya no hay nadie…

-haz caso y no seas idiota –dijo el peliazabache poniendo en su lugar esa mata de cabello negro

-par de paranoicos!!!! Eso es lo que son!!!!

-eres una idiota…

-Sasuke que sea la ultima vez que me dices así entendiste!!!!?

-idiota

-nani?!!!

-chicos vamos no se peleen… -trataba de apaciguar el rubio

-Naruto nos vamos!!! No pienso tolerar mas a ese ser que creí que era mi amigo!!!! –señalándole con el dedo acusador

-demo Sakura chan no le ibas a pedir ayuda en la tarea?...-murmuro el rubio –mira que lo dos juntos no lo terminaríamos ni para el año entrante…

Arrugo más las cejas y se cruzo de brazos el dobe tenia razón ella no era muy buena en las materias y Naruto lo era menos con tal él Uchiha Sasuke era su única _salvación _para aprobar en los cursos y hablamos de todos

-esta bien!!! iré y me quedare en tu casa a terminar la tarea!! –dijo como una gran sinvergüenza empezando a caminar por rumbo donde daba la casa de este

Él rubio la alcanzo y camino junto a ella pero Sasuke solo se quedo parado allí observando como su peluca casi se la lleva un fuerte soplo de viento por lo que la pelirosa se sujetaba la cabeza desordenándola por completo.

-molestia…-susurro

Y si que lo había sido desde que regresó a Konoha hacia ya varios meses una noche de invierno cuando sus padres habían salido al igual que su hermano y él se había quedado solo en casa, la había recibido inesperadamente después de años de que su padre se la haya llevado y separado de su amistad, ella había vuelto pero envuelta ahora no en la alegría que la caracterizó alguna vez sino en un mar de lagrimas que quería borrar de su memoria ella llorando sin duda no era un buen recuerdo.

_S__asuke kun ayudame_

Se había sentido desconcertado cuando la había visto en ese estado y cuando se lanzo en sus brazos la había sentido tan frágil, tan vulnerable, tan… para nada de lo que es ahora pero aun así se dispuesto a ayudarla cuando ella relató lo acontecido cosa que él ya tenia sospechas pues una familia no se volvía rica no de la noche a la mañana y eso era lo que había pasado con la familia Haruno contiguamente con la separación de los padres de Sakura por lo que su padre había tomado potestad de ella.

Lo primero que busco fue el perfecto lugar para ella su casa imposible su padre era comandante de la policía y sospecharía demasiado así que solo quedaba…

_-no te preocupes S__akura chan puedes quedarte aquí_

El departamento de Naruto no le quedaba de otra el dobe vivía solo desde que había empezado la preparatoria y además había considerado a la pelirosa como su hermana por lo que no había peligro de que al idiota se le ocurriera a hacerle cosas que si él se enteraba le dejaría sin descendencia pero la cosa era… hasta cuando ella tendría que estar encerrada

_-S__akura no puedes seguir así… _

Solía estar muy preocupado por ella cuando la veía en la misma habitación y casi siempre llorando y rogando por que su padre estuviese bien así que decidió investigar por su cuenta el paradero de este como sea tendría que encontrar alguna pista para que ella recuperara esa sonrisa que a él siempre le había gustado aun antes de que su padre se la llevase a vivir a Suna.

Pero no encontraba pista alguna simplemente nada cabía, él era muy difícil de rastrear si es que no lo habían matado antes, no! El tenía que estar bien se lo había prometido a Sakura y tenia que estarlo por el bien de ella.

-_Sakura tienes que confiar en él, te lo dijo no?! Él esta bien así que tu también tienes que estarlo!! _

Esa fuerte sacudida por parte de Sasuke la había despertado de la depresión en la que se había sucumbido y le devolvió poco a poco la esperanza que había perdido y en pocos días su sonrisa volvía a aparecer junto con sus ganas de poner todo de su parte por mantenerse viva como tenia por seguro que su padre lo estaba haciendo en algún lugar.

-

-

-

-oye completo idiota te piensas quedar allí?!!! –grito desde lejos la pelirosa despertándolo de su ensoñación

-y ahí yace el débil ser que toco mi puerta… -susurro el pelinegro para si comenzando a caminar –mi mas grande molestia… -alego con una media sonrisa antes de dirigirse a ellos a paso lento

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**y? que tal merece un tomataso? jeje porfa no... T_T**

**bueno depende de ustedes que lo continue byes de todas formas arigato por leer**


End file.
